x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Life
New Life Is the series premier of X-Men: New Mutant - Bailey Nelson. I, Bailey Nelson, was living a normal life with my family, when I figured out I was a mutant with a special ability, molekenisis, the manipulation of molecules. I was accepted into the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. So, I packed up my stuff and moved. When I get there I get to meet the X-Men, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. Voice-Over Introduction Bailey "Have you ever wanted powers, like flying or super strength, well there are people with special abilities, I can only imagine, or that's what I thought. It was the first day of summer, I was a regular 13 year old, boy, but that was all about to change and so is my life." Plot I was playing basketball, it was my last game, when the other team scored and we were down by three. I pass the ball to my friend Jacob and he scores. The other team has the ball , with only 5 seconds left. Jacob steals it and passes it to me, with only 2 seconds, I shot. It definitely wasn't going to make it, but somehow it went in, and I know that somehow I made it go in. At home my parents, Tricia and James Nelson, talked to me about it. I told them that sometimes when I look at something really hard it reshapes, when there was a knock on the door. It was a man in a wheel chair, Charles Xavier, and two teenagers, a guy wearing red shades, Scott Summers, and a red headed girl, Jean Grey. They explain that we're mutants and Jean demonstrates her telepathy. The professor convinces my parents, so I go in my room and pack. While I'm packing I tell my brother, Brady, goodbye and he gives me his longboard. I pack my videogames, basketball, and my art tools. Before I leave I say goodbye to my sister, Brittani. Then we were off to the institute. When we got there Scott took me to my room. On are way there I saw kids running on water, moving airplanes with their minds, and one throwing a football, with himself. In my room, I unpacked my stuff and was called down to meet Professor X. When I walked into his office, the X-Men, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Spyke, where there to greet me. Kurt, Nightcrawler, asked me what my power was, but I actually didn't know exactly what my power was. Professor Xavier told us I had molekenisis, confusing all of us. He explained that it meant I can manipulate molecules, shifting the molecules of one thing and changing it to another. He has me demonstrate, so I look at a wooden stick and reshape it into a sword. After where done, Kurt and Kitty, Shadowcat, show me around the campus. Back in my room, I finish unpacking and start putting my stuff in my dresser and closet. Professor X and Jean walk in and give me a suit. I try it on. I go into the kitchen and eat dinner with the team.